Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink tank unit, an ink jet printer, an ink tank, and the like.
Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet-type printer has been known as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus. In general, in the ink jet-type printer, ink is ejected onto a printing medium such as paper from a print head and thereby, it is possible to perform printing on the printing medium. In some cases, a printer (printing apparatus) which performs printing using ink may include an ink container which contains ink for supplying to the print head. In the related art, for such a printer, a method of filling ink into the ink container using an ink fill vessel in which new ink is contained has been known (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,033).
In a case where ink is filled into the ink container through the ink fill vessel in which the ink is contained, it is considered that ink will spill out from the ink fill vessel or ink will drip down from the ink fill vessel. When ink spills out or drips down form the ink fill vessel, contamination spreads throughout the printer, which further results in deterioration of print quality, as one factor. No method of preventing ink from spilling out is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,033.